1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyte measurement systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an analyte measurement system having an analyte meter with a removable modular attachment that allows the system to wirelessly communicate with external devices.
2. Background
One tool used in diabetes management is an analyte meter. An analyte meter is typically used to measure the blood glucose level of a user based on a sample of blood. The process of using an analyte meter is not complicated, and is often performed several times a day. First, the user inserts an analyte test strip into a test strip port of the meter. The user then lances her finger to obtain a small sample of blood. The blood sample is then placed onto the analyte test strip, and the meter analyzes the blood sample. The meter then typically displays a blood glucose level from the analysis.
What is needed is an analyte meter that can wirelessly communicate with and transmit/receive data to one or more external devices.